Darksiders: A Second Chance
by Puppy Hoodies
Summary: A young Half-Blood crosses path with the dreaded horseman War, can she protect the last strands of her humanity or will she be consumed by her demonic side?
1. Crossroads

In the ruins of what was once a city, demons run rampart in the desolate streets. Earth was a kingdom meant for mankind, but now mankind is extinct and earth is now under Hell's rule. The Destroyer controls his army and rules earth, Uriel, through her valiant effort, still leads the Hellguard to fight the demons. But how did this start? They say the youngest Horseman War rode to earth uncalled and triggered the apocalypse early. Was he at fault or is he just a scapegoat for a deeper conspiracy? For now he returns to earth to seek revenge for his earlier downfall. Fueled only by revenge he travels the broken world to fulfill the demon's quest in hopes to fight Straga again. But he will find that there are more than demons and fallen angels on earth. There are different creatures hiding in the shadows. Beings that are neither human or demon but are so much like them. Half-bloods. They too have their own battles with each other. On one side are the ones who fight off their demon sides and struggle to keep their humanity, but only call on them for the power to survive. On the other are the ones who welcome the demon side letting it corrupt their already damned souls. Both sides are weak compared to the Destroyer himself but their power is hidden away. None are able to reach their full potential, if they did the earth a barren rock that even the demons wouldn't be able to live on.

Now let us cast our eyes on one of them. At first glance she seems like lost human adolescent cloaked in a long robe as dark as night to hide in the shadows, a hood hides a young face with skin as pure and white as an angel's wing. Eyes as green as the lush forests that once grew on earth, with a gold ring around the pupil to show the essence of her demon side. Her face shows one of a human but pull away the hood to reveal a single small horn growing from the back of her head and slightly curling back on top of her shortly cropped black and red hair. Under the cloak reveals a lithe body that gives the impression of a frail girl. But there is monstrous strength in her. On her arms are intricate markings unfamiliar to any known glyph. On her back are similar markings that resemble wings. Around her neck is a charm of an inverted cross. A small red and black tail exits her body, another sign of her demonic blood.  
She runs from rooftop to rooftop across long broken buildings. Her long legs quickly but silently jumps from a building and lands hardly making a sound, the dust barely moves from the ground as she ducks into what was a warehouse. Sharp eyes scan the shadows for any hiding demons, recalling her past training. You would think her foolish to be out alone and unaided but strapped to her legs were two pistol. Both small but powerful guns that only fire when in her hands, hands with the addition of her demonic powers was a force to be reckoned with.  
In the past century she traveled the dead world, collecting human, demonic and angelic items, fought many foes, mastered many fighting styles and learned many secrets about the demons,the worlds they hail from and her own secrets. How she was able to do all of that and still remain the same? That secret lies with her; she comes and goes like the fleeting winds never staying in one place to long. But there is one place she returns to every once in a while, a small haven at the edge of the city,and that is where she is heading now. Weary of her travels she silently longs for the comfort of her bed, even though she cannot sleep; she has not slept for nearly a century when the apocalypse started and her inner demon came out. Another thing she has managed to ignore, the never ending screams a darker side. Always clawing at the furthest reaches of her mind, her sleep constantly interrupted by the raspy whispers to be let free. She fears of what might happen if she falls asleep, so the dark rings of insomnia has taken a permanent mark around her eyes. The same eyes that confirmed that the building was safe and no danger lied within.  
Staying in the shadows she makes her way inside. Normally she wouldn't return for another two months but the arrival of a certain horseman has put a dent in her plans. She has never seen him but heard plenty of stories from eavesdropping on the demons and from her master. Her master, it was something that could put a smile to her face; he was less of a master and more of a mentor. Banished from Heaven for cavorting with demons but not allowed to stay in Hell due to his angelic temperament. Cerviel no longer had a world to live in. He came during the early years of the apocalypse in hopes to save the humans but found something-or someone- who needed his help. Cerviel chose to help her and the other half-bloods who chose to keep their humanity.  
As she exited the building her senses picked up an unnatural force and quickly ran back inside and peeked out looking around, something was wrong. The usual echoing chatter of demons has stopped; the whole area was strangely quiet and this is an early sign of something big and bad was coming. Her hand rested on one of the guns inside the cloak, eyes darting and scanning every shadow, pointed ears strained to hear anything, but she heard nothing, saw nothing but her senses didn't put her at ease. Something was out there and she will wait all day to figure out what.  
As if on cue a lone figure stepped out on the main road in clear view of any attack, but not a single demon dared to. A hulking figure radiating with rage that was clear on his red hooded face. Glowing blue-white eyes focused on the path before him, every step of his heavy armored body echoed throughout the battered walls. One hand armed with a giant gauntlet the other wrapped tightly around the hilt of a giant double bladed sword, screaming faces etched on both sides. Nevaeh knew who he was, War rider of the red horse; even though she didn't see a horse he was intimidating enough to keep her rooted in her spot. She fought plenty of terrifying monsters but he was something else, something much more powerful. She knew he wouldn't hesitate to kill her; she knew half-bloods were never allowed to live. But he seemed too determined on his task at hand to even care.

Now she had two choices. Stay put and hopes he will pass by without noticing her, or find a safer location and risk being detected. As War got closer she decided to stay, backing into a dark corner and hunched down to blend in the darkness. She held her breath suppressed the energy that radiates from within her.  
War started to pass by the warehouse and she would've gone unnoticed if it wasn't for a zombie stumbling out from the building next to her's and alerting War to their presence. A string of curses escaped under her breath as both the zombie and War started to walks towards each other forcing her to be stuck in the middle. If she moves now her fate is sealed, but she was in tuned with the chaotic flows of the earth and knew a distraction was coming.


	2. Confirmation

She could feel the rumbling coming deep underground. It was coming. War was almost at the doorway and the wicked ran at him. He didn't even blink as he swung his sword in a great arc and returned it to its place before the wicked had time to fall to the ground in pieces. She couldn't help but to be impressed, and she didn't impressed easily, but that thought quickly went away as War continued walking towards the warehouse in search of more enemies. 'C'mon, c'mon where are you?!' she screamed in her head as War approached, and then suddenly he stopped and looked around. Nevaeh knew why as the ashen ground started to shake. A giant shape rose from the sands and snaked its way towards War.

The horseman turned away to face the creature, this was her chance. Then the creature dived underground only to come out underneath War. An ashworm blasts from the ground sending the horseman flying, as soon as he was airborne she ran from her hiding place. The ashworm was far from its home and must be hungry to come out this far. As she ran across the road she peeked at the horseman already running back to the ashworm. This time he didn't hold back, the worm rose up and slammed its body down on the horseman hard enough to shake the buildings around them. She couldn't help herself but to stop and stare, her brain and body telling her to keep running but her curiosity got the better of her. He had to be crushed and she heard the giant worm roar in victory to confirm it, but it was short lived, through the cloud of dust she could make out a figure clinging to the underside of the creature.

The horseman was still alive! Quickly she hid under a fallen bridge as the worm shook violently trying to get him off, but War's grip held fast as he swung his sword, plunging it deep into the worm's body. The ashworm screamed in pain and dived back underground shaking off the horseman. War landed with a hard thump, and quickly recovered, sword raised, eyes scanning the ground for any movement to signal another attack, but instead of finding the worm he saw the half bloood and locked eyes with her.

Another string of curses ran through her mind for not finding a better hiding place and for not leaving when she had the chance to. War, forgetting about the worm for a moment, studied the cloaked figure in front of him. The humans were long gone and no demon was that small, yet he sensed a faint but familiar demonic presence. It could be another trap but he sensed no hostility. War started to move towards the figure when the ground started to shake bringing him back to reality as the ashworm came back to attack. War jumped out of the way in time and his sword gracefully arced over his head splitting the worm in two. As the beast lay dying and Chaoseater almost humming wanting more he turned back to the spot where the figure was standing only to see that it was gone. For some strange reason War felt as if he encountered this being before even though it's his first time back on earth for a century. "What are you waiting for?!" A noisy high-pitched voiced yelled at him. "We still have a long way to go to reach to ash lands so you can retrieve the heart for Samael" A dark blue-black humanoid figure suddenly appears from War's gauntlet. Its six green eyes glare at him as it legless body hovers to and fro and small wings twitch in anticipation. "Unless you want to get your revenge I suggest you keep moving" it hissed pointing a long boney finger at him. War anger started to boil but refrained from killing the creature. The watcher was bounded to him by the Charred Council and he must follow the council's orders…for now. As he continued his trek he couldn't help but to think back at the figure he saw, it felt too familiar in the back of his mind he knew what it was but his current mission was more important. So he let the feeling pass as he focused at his task.

As the giant steel doors locked behind her, she sank to the ground trying to catch her breath. She ran all the way and never looked back, she didn't check to see if the horseman was following her but for now it seems that she was safe. 'What were you thinking standing around like an idiot?!' She yelled at herself. Of all of the demons and monsters she faced there was a select few that can make her freeze like that, and now the horseman was one of them. As she walked down a dusty, long and dark hallway her mind drifted back to that moment. His striking blue-white eyes and long white hair was features you would see on an angel but that hard face and armored body was far from angelic. A Nephilim, Cerviel told her about them, the cursed union of angel and demon dust, created by the mad queen Lilith. Cerviel told her of the war the Nephilim raged across many worlds, killing many races before four of them decided that they needed to stop, and they became the enforcers of the Charred Council's law. And she just saw one of them. Shaking off a chill that crept up her spine she entered a dark room lighted by a few candles. The shadows flickered and danced across a body sitting in the middle of the room. Large bat like wings folded closed to his back, a long tail that ended in a spade laid curled to his side as he sat crossed legged outside of a glowing circle. A thin but muscular body sat straight with long white hair hanged down his face, eyes closed tight in concentration and lips muttering an incantation in a foreign language.

She sat on across from him kneeling down and bowed her head in respect. Finally taking off the dark hood and sighing a breath of relief. "You're back early" Cerviel finally said ending his meditation. "There was a change in plans and I had to reschedule." She replied closing her eyes. "You saw him didn't you?" Cerviel asked. Her silence confirmed his answer. "He will not hunt you down unless you give him a reason to, but if the others come before him then…" He didn't finish his sentence; he did not need to, as she already knew the answer. "You said that it was the Charred Council's order that half-bloods were a threat to the balance...but with the humans gone and the council's authority no longer has the same strength do you think there might be a chance they that will let us live?" There was a hint of hope in her voice. A deep sigh escaped his lips as he stood. "I do not know, the horsemen aren't known for their compassion, but they might be swayed if you can convince them that the half-bloods aren't a threat of any kind." "Wait me?!" She exclaimed jumping up. "Why me you know I can't do that." "Calm" Cerviel raised a hand quieting the young girl, "I know you are concerned and I would do this myself but he must see first-hand how they really are, and you are the only one who can do that." Cerviel turned to look at her knowing she wouldn't argue back. "…..You better be right about this" She finally said while walking away, shoulders tense as the thoughts swirled in her head. She knows he's right but won't give him the satisfaction of her leaving him in peace. "But if I die I swear I will haunt you until I've driven you mad." She exited the room slamming the large door behind her blowing out the candles, leaving the room in darkness.


End file.
